powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Arquetion
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Meta Ability Creation Create Any Power You Want Subliminal page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 01:16, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Categories Actually neither of the powers are based on energy Imouto 01:49, November 1, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Read the descriptions of the categories on their pages before you decide to add anything else. for example, personal physical powers are only for powers that are considered to be an intergral part of the user(like the various mimicry and physiology powers). Omniverse powers are for powers that effect the entire omniverse and beyond. Energy powers are only for powers that manipulate various forms of energy. Next time read the page and capabilities of the powers before you add anything else to them.SageM (talk) 00:06, November 2, 2016 (UTC)SageM Don't change the language of the page. and all augmentations are already covered by Augmentation. The language is english for everyone, thats a rule. Edits have to be in english no matter what, don't change it again.SageM (talk) 00:04, November 3, 2016 (UTC)SageM Edits have to be in english. Edits have to be in english. No exceptions. if you can't do that then you can't edit here. And I already explained to you that all augmentations are already covered by the original Augmentation power.SageM (talk) 00:19, November 3, 2016 (UTC)SageM See Category:Empowerments what that category means. Memory Condition isn't one of those so stop adding it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:53, November 29, 2016 (UTC) The answer is still no. Don't add it again.SageM (talk) 05:12, November 29, 2016 (UTC)SageM Don't add them same category to a power Don't add the same category to a power that already has it, as you erased the categories for Cosmic Otherness when you did.SageM (talk) 18:03, January 18, 2017 (UTC)SageM Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:05, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Alphabetical order. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:31, June 24, 2017 (UTC) As mentionned on the Insufficiently Contributive category, it is an admin-only one, not to be added or removed by non-admin users. You are blocked for the next two hours as a warning. Further interference with this admins-only category will lead to an immediate and much longer one. DYBAD (talk) 23:12, July 11, 2017 (UTC) therirs no reason to add light manipulation to the electromagnetism page its already covered by radiation manipulation dont add it please TheFifthWeider (talk) 04:17, October 11, 2017 (UTC) 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:26, October 11, 2017 (UTC) do not change it imoto said it can stayThe Holder Of True Omnipotence (talk) 19:27, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Please use Preview before posting, it's right above Publish. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:43, November 22, 2017 (UTC) Please don't spam my message wall with the same question twice (^^;) Imouto 20:59, May 9, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan It is fine, but no I do not think that we have any users for the power anyway sadly Imouto 21:12, May 9, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan It isn't stealing it is posted publicly for years plus no powers are truly someone's own idea :T Imouto 23:26, May 9, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan Beauty Inducement --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:36, May 14, 2018 (UTC) Replication The category called Replication has been made Imouto 02:55, May 31, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan Use Preview before posting, it's right above Publish. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:32, May 31, 2018 (UTC) Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:36, June 7, 2018 (UTC) As I don't know why it was done, ask the one who did it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:20, June 12, 2018 (UTC) Please use Preview before posting, it's right above Publish. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:56, June 12, 2018 (UTC) Did you ask the one who locked why they did so? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:24, June 17, 2018 (UTC) As I don't know why it was done, ask the one who did it. Did you ask the one who locked why they did so? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:34, June 25, 2018 (UTC) sorry I apologize for imposing my own editing standards on your wikia pages but completely wiping away my edits is wasteful so i will be restoring those. Have a good day.--FossilLord (talk) 04:41, June 25, 2018 (UTC) what? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:21, July 1, 2018 (UTC) Might want to use Show changes before posting, it's on the left of Publish. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:25, July 18, 2018 (UTC) Did you take a look at the previous comment? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:11, July 20, 2018 (UTC) Don't remove the empty lines between sections. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:51, July 25, 2018 (UTC) Got users? --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:04, July 31, 2018 (UTC)